Only One
by HeArTbReAk ShOw
Summary: A group of friends go on a road trip and John invites an unwanted guest


Title: Only One  
Characters: Divas: Stacy, Trish, Jackie, Torrie, and Christy Divos: (because they so are) Randy, Jericho, Cena, Batista, and RVD  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Joanna  
Summary by Chapter: The group plans a road trip and John invites an unwanted guest.

_Day One: 6:40 am_

"So, are you sure you gave me the right map Robbie?" Stacy asked packing things in the van that had been rented.

"Yes, I checked a million times, I'm sure." Rob responded. Torrie rolled her eyes and sighed, also packing things in the van.

"Figures, I get a vacation and I'm dragged on a road trip with these dumb ass pretty boys." Randy smirked at Torrie.

"So you think I'm pretty? Aw, thanks for reminding me!" Jericho smirked. Randy just winked at Torrie. Torrie looked at them with a disgusted face and then turned to Stacy repulsed by the guys.

"Why are we going with them again?" Torrie asked.

"Cause you think we're pretty," Randy said. Torrie chose to ignore this.

"Cause Jackie's got the hots for Van Dam!" Trish then dodged an incoming water bottle. "Hey, watch where you're throwing that Jackie!"

"I do not! It's just that they offered to pay for the van. As long as Randy drives of course," Jackie said.

"I'll grab a helmet." Torrie said walking to the back of the van.

"I heard that!" Jericho yelled.

"So, it's not like we're talking about you ass clown." Trish pointed out, already annoyed with Jericho.

"Not that his driving is any better!" Christy joked. Jericho rolled his eyes at his two co-workers.

"So what are we doing now?" Jericho asked Dave who had taken over the role as 'leader' for the time being.

"We're just waiting for John. God, what's taking him so long?" Dave asked. He then turned to Jackie. He didn't even have to say a word for her to know what he was about to ask.

"I know, I know. I'll go get John." Jackie walked towards the hotel they had been staying at and soon enough, she found John hitting on a blond with a big chest. He had her up against the wall, just talking to her, and she seemed to like what she was hearing from him.

"So I'll be gone for just a little while, but if you give me your number…"

"Ahem, excuse me, John?" John was startled by Jackie who now stood behind him.

"Whoa! Yo, sup Jackie?" He asked.

"Wow, John you didn't tell me you weren't single," The girl said.

"Whoa, back up. Me? His girl? No way, you gotta be kidding me." Jackie said backing away from the two.

"Yeah, we're not together. We're just going on a road trip with some friends… Matter of fact, Joanna, do you wanna come?" John asked. Jackie immediately grabbed John and took him to the side.

"You can't invite her!" Jackie complained.

"Sure I can. She's nice, hot, sweet…"

"She's a ring rat." Jackie interrupted crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's different. Jackie what's your problem with her?" John asked. Jackie stayed silent. "She's coming with us."

_7:30 am_

The group (and Joanna) were on the road, Jackie sitting with Dave, Christy, Rob, and Torrie, Randy in the driver's seat, and Stacy in the passenger's seat, and Jericho, Trish, Joanna, and John sitting all the way in the back.

Jackie kept having the urge to look behind her and see what was going on with John and the ring rat, but she controlled her urge and instead gritted her teeth.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Christy asked leaning over Dave.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little squished." Jackie muttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry that I'm takin' up so much room. I could just sit on John's lap and one of you can come back here," Joanna said. Jackie noticed that she wasn't the only one that rolled her eyes when Joanna moved herself on to Cena's oh-so-welcoming-lap.

Jackie then moved to the backseat next to Trish who had a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't like her. I _really_ don't like _her_." Trish whispered to Jackie. "Why'd you let her come?"

"I didn't, John did. You think I'd let her come along?" Jackie whispered back.

"No… We need to get rid of her," Trish looked at the two who were nuzzling and on the verge of a heated make-out session. "We need to get of her now, and fast."

_8:30 am_

"Damn it." Randy said under his breath. Stacy looked up at him wondering what was wrong. He looked at her and smiled to assure her that it wasn't serious. "Just need to fill up on gas. The tank's almost empty."

"But we haven't even gone a mile yet, this can't be right." Stacy said trying to look over and see what Randy was talking about.

"Guess they didn't give us a full tank. It happens, it's ok. I'll pay for it." Randy drove into a pit stop. Everyone got out of the van to do something. Torrie and Stacy looked around the scenery, Randy was pumping gas, Jericho, Rob, Christy and Batista were buying snacks for the trip, and John and Joanna were flirting with one another while Trish and Jackie watched inwardly seething her.

"How are we gonna get rid of her?" Trish asked. Jackie shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe we can't." Jackie watched as John left Joanna alone for a second. After a little while a hot guy passed Joanna and she began to flirt with him. Jackie's eyebrows raised and she looked at Trish.

"I think I found a way." Trish smirked.

_8:50 am_

"You want me to what? I can't do that to him!" Randy exclaimed. Jackie and Trish came up with a plan, but they needed Randy to help them.

"Oh come on Randy, would you rather that John get hurt by some lowly ring rat?" Jackie asked with her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't call a _fan_ a ring rat you know," Randy said.

"Oh no, big difference. Ring rat and fan, not the same thing." Jackie said correcting Randy. "She wants John for his money and fame. Not because she really likes him. Do you want him to be hurt or happy?" Jackie asked. Randy sighed.

"Happy, I guess."

_11 am_

Randy drove until he found a picnic spot they could eat at. The plan was set. Randy was gonna flirt with Joanna while Trish distracted John, so later Jackie could bring on the guilt to make Joanna leave. They were just hoping she didn't have thick skin.

"Hey John! I really need to ask you a question!" Trish said as if it was urgent. John looked over at Joanna who seemed to be talking to Christy.

"Uh, sure, what's it about?" John asked. Trish closed her eyes for a second, not wanting to say what she was about to say.

"Yeah, um, well I kind of, sort of like Chris, but I don't know how to tell him. I was thinking that since you know him and all, you could help me out." Trish said, glad she was good at acting.

"Oh! Well, uh, here sit down…" Trish was glad she was sitting facing Randy and Joanna, and John wasn't, so Randy wouldn't get caught.

John started talking but Trish was too focused on Randy and Joanna and what they were doing to pay any attention to a word John was saying.

"So Trish, what do you think? Good idea, bad idea?" John asked after awhile.

"Huh?" Trish said looking at John. John rolled his eyes.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" John asked. "What were you paying attention to anyway?"

John turned and his jaw dropped. He saw Randy and Joanna and they looked at if they were having quite a 'talk' and Joanna clearly enjoyed it. John got up from his seat to go after them as Trish followed.

"Now, don't be mad…" Trish said, but John wasn't listening. "It's not what you think really!"

"What the fuck is going on?" John asked. Joanna jumped surprised John was there.

"John, I…"

"Shut up Joanna I'm asking my supposedly-best-friend Randy Orton." John said the tone of his voice more harsh then anyone had ever heard it be like before.

"John, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Randy said calmly.

"So I should just beat the shit out of you now?" John went to hit Randy, but Trish stopped him.

"No John! This is all one big mistake," Trish said. "We really didn't mean for it to turn out this way."

"Hold the fuck up! Now I'm confused." Joanna said not understanding what was going on.

"I'm sorry John, I really am, you see me and Jackie…"

"Jackie's involved in Randy hitting on my girl?" Trish rolled her eyes at John.

"You just met this girl! You don't know a thing about her except for the obviously fake cyclone she's got in those 'boobs' if that's what you wanna call them!" Trish yelled. "For all you know she could just be after your money, the greedy ring rat!"

"Hello? In case you haven't noticed, I'm still here and I can hear every word you're saying!" Joanna yelled.

"Look, I don't give a damn where you are, I'm gonna say what the fuck I wanna say and there's not a damn thing you can do about bitch!" Trish said angrily.

"Hey! We don't have to start fighting, alright!" Randy said before Joanna could respond.

"I wanna know what they hell you were trying to prove?" John asked not yelling this time.

"Well what Jackie and I were trying to prove is that she's no good for you. We just used Randy to help prove our point. We care for you John and want you to be happy, but with the right people." Trish smiled at John sympathetically, trying to see if John would go for it, but he didn't smile back.

"Joanna," John said.

"Yes John?" She asked sweetly.

"I want you to leave and never speak to me again." John said in a low voice. Joanna's mouth dropped surprised.

"Don't tell me you actually believe them!" Joanna yelled.

"No, I believe my own eyes. I fell too quickly for a slut like you." John spat. He then walked back to the van. Jackie saw him on the way, knowing what happened.

"Hey, John…"

"Jackie, don't talk to me."

_7:55 pm_

"Man it's raining cats and dogs!" Torrie said looking out of the window. "It was so nice earlier today…" They had left Joanna behind. John hadn't talked to anyone and neither had Jackie.

"Randy there should be a hotel about two exits from here." Stacy said looking at the map. "A 'Holiday Inn', I think."

"Alright, I guess we can stop there." Randy drove for a little longer when suddenly a deer ran out in front of the van. Randy slammed down on the breaks causing the van to skid off the road. After a moment of shock, Randy turned off the car.

"Oh, my, god," Was all Christy could say.

"Is everyone alright?" Rob asked. People nodded and began to say yes.

"That was too close." Dave said holding a frightened Torrie.

"At least we're all ok." John said talking finally. He looked down at Jackie who was shocked from the whole accident and took her hand in his.

"We might as well keep going." Stacy sighed. Randy turned the key, but the van just wouldn't start.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Randy banged his fist on the wheel angrily.

"God, what are we gonna do now?" Trish asked panicking.

"I'll go check under the hood!" Jericho got out of the car only to come back ten minutes soaked from the rain.

"Found out anything?" Dave asked.

"Nothing, absolutely no way to get this thing moving." He shivered. Trish got a towel from her bag and passed it to Chris. "Thanks."

"T-there's a motel a little whiles b-back. I-I can walk…" Torrie suggested.

"Wait, let me use my cell first," Christy put a hand on Rob's.

"Don't even try Robbie, there's no signal out here." Christy said annoyed.

"Well, I'm going with Torrie. I'm not letting her wander out here alone. Who knows what could be out here." Dave announced.

"Then we better start walking." Torrie sighed. So Torrie and Dave got out of the van to start their long hike to the motel Torrie had saw, in hope that they might get some help.


End file.
